Only Love Can Hurt Like This
by 50shadesofwitchbitch
Summary: Cordelia has a devistating accident, leaving her with more than a few broken bones. Foxxay multi-chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1 - The Accident

_Song to listen to: Only Love Can Hurt Like This – Paloma Faith._

Misty's POV:

It was perfect, our new home. It was close enough to the academy, but just far enough for privacy. In the middle of a meadow, our little thatched cottage looked stunning, with honeysuckle growing up and over the woven roof and a mulberry tree that grew tall in the front garden. It was rare to find such a house in the area and we had been lucky to snatch it up when we did. It had cost us a fortune, mind. _Cordelia's fortune _I reminded myself. The supremacy hadn't been the only thing she had inherited from Fiona. Apparently she had left behind a lot of money and being her daughter, Cordelia was her rightful next of kin.

''I'd like to buy us a house Misty. I want to move in together.'' She said, biting her bottom lip, her kind eyes warming my fractured soul.

I loved this woman more than anything in the world and I agreed right away, kissing her hard. My mama told me I'd feel this way about my husband someday… I just couldn't believe I found it in Delia. I'd felt so lost before and now I had found what I had been missing, the piece of my heart I could never locate. But each time she smiled at me, each time she laughed and tossed her hair, I knew. I knew I loved her.

''Penny for your thoughts, Misty?'' Cordelia asked me now, bringing me out of my day dream.

''I love this house.'' I smiled.

'' I love _you _Misty Day.'' She said with a slight wink, hopping off the bed and opening the curtains so the day light flooded the dark room.

''I don't wanna get up, it's Sunday.'' I groaned, pulling the covers up over my head.

''Exactly Sunday, _fun day. _I thought we could go shopping, buy a few more bits for the house?'' She suggested.

''Aw, ya know I hate shopping.'' I whined.

She rolled her beautiful eyes as me and continued undressing, while choosing an outfit from her wardrobe. I ran my eyes over her alabaster skin, the slight curves of her body and her perfect petite frame. Gods she was beautiful. She caught me glancing at her and she flushed slightly, pulling on her underwear, high waisted trousers and pale blouse. She walked to the mirror to comb out her already straight and perfect hair.

''You don't have to come Mist, I can go on my own. Just make sure you unpack the boxes downstairs.'' She said.

''Alright De.'' I replied, not really listening but instead drifting in and out of sleep.

''Lazy girl.'' Cordelia said, walking over to the bed and nuzzling my ear through the soft waves of my hair.

I giggled lightly and turned my face to kiss her. Her kiss spread like wildfire through my heart and the depths of my belly. She pulled away and planted a soft kiss on the tip of my nose, leaving me wanting.

''I'll be back soon. Love you.'' She said, shutting the bedroom door softly.

''Love ya too.'' I yawned, turning over and falling back asleep.

Three hard bangs on the front door woke me abruptly from my dreamless sleep. Shit, what time was it? I looked at the clock. 12:01PM. Shoot. I flew out of bed as the old fashioned door knocker sounded again.

''Alright, alright! Shit De, couldn't you have taken a key?'' I yelled as I flew down the stairs in my see-through night gown.

But as I approached the door I saw the blue lights through the net curtains. I saw the shadow of two people outside the door. My head swam as I ran for the front door.

''Yes?'' I asked as I yanked the front door open to see two police officers standing on my doorstep.

''Miss Day?'' The woman spoke first.

''Yes, that's me.'' I swallowed.

''Can we please speak with you?'' She said in a patronising tone.

''Yes, come right in like.'' I said, every beat of my heart saying _Cordelia._

The police officers stepped inside nervously. At first I wondered why they were avoiding looking at me then I realised what I was actually wearing. But could have been naked and wouldn't have cared.

''look if it's about the party at the academy that got out of hand I…'' I began.

''No Miss Day this is about… Cordelia Foxx.'' She swallowed.

''Oh my god is she hurt? Shit, fuck, where is she?'' I shouted.

''Miss Day, she had an accident. She's been taken to the hospital and…''

''Which one? Shit I have to get to her, what the fuck happened?'' I cried, running for my coat and my car keys. They weren't in the bowl.

''Was she in the… the car?'' I stammered, clapping my clammy hands over my mouth.

''Yes, Miss Day. She's hurt pretty bad but she's stable. Like I said she's been taken to hospital. We'd be happy to take you there, we just need to ask you a few more ques…''

''No, no I have to go now!'' I screamed, running out of the front door and down the path to the police car.

The officers got the message and ran after me, hopping into the passenger and driver seat and speeding off to the hospital in double quick time, the sirens masking the sound of my cries. I shook violently and whimpered, tapping my foot impatiently all the way to the hospital. I got out and ran into A&E, forgetting to thank the officers who had brought me there.

''Please, have you… oh god where is Delia… Miss Foxx?'' I asked the lady at reception.

''The lady from the crash? Just been brought in. Ward 10, in a side room. Devastating isn't it?'' She said.

''What?'' I said, my heart hammering against my chest.

''She's in a coma. Sorry love, are you a friend?'' She asked me.

''Shit!'' I shouted, ignoring the glaring looks from the reception staff and hurtling down the hallway.

I turned into ward ten and collided with the wards sister who was exiting the only side room. I tried to push past her but the sister grabbed my wrist harshly.

''Are you family Miss?'' She asked me.

''No… well yes, just let me in!'' I shouted.

''What do you mean no?'' She said, standing in front of the door.

''Please let me in!'' I screamed.

''Calm down Miss, she's in a coma and I cannot let you in there like if you're going to be like that. Now, are you her sister?'' She tried to reason with me.

''Move!'' I screeched, pushing my palm forward and sending the sister backwards down the hall.

Ignoring her cries I barged the door open and a heart wrenching sight met my teary eyes. I could only be sure it was her from the blonde hair that fanned out over the pillow, for I couldn't see her face from the tubes and wires that ran in and out of her bruised body.

''Cordelia!'' I cried, grabbing her hand and shaking it gently.

''De? Please wake up!'' I wept.

I sat on the chair next to the bed and let out a scream, pushing my hands through my hair. What the fuck had I done? It was my entire fault… I should have gone with her; she would have walked if we had gone together. It was all my fault.

I sat for hours. I didn't move when the sister came to apologise, looking at me like I was… well a witch! I didn't move when another offered me tea. I didn't move when visiting hours were over and the scared little sister was in no position to argue with me unless she wanted another flying lesson.

I stared at Cordelia's face, looking for any sign that she was listening, that she could hear me. I looked at her papers. She had been hit by a motorbike coming the wrong way down a side street. She had to be cut from the car. My body shook violently as I tried to take it all in. it was all my fucking fault.

''Who are you?'' Cordelia croaked.

''Cordelia! Oh my god, darling you've had an accident but ya're okay baby, it'll all be okay my darling… what did ya just say?'' I said, my heart falling into the pit of my stomach.

Her confused eyes darted over my body and she looked so frightened. Tears streamed down her pale face as she said the haunting words again.

''Who are you?''


	2. Chapter 2 - Who are you?

Cordelia's POV:

I didn't see the bike coming the other way. I mean who checks both ways on a one way street right? It hit me with such a force that everything went black. I felt Misty's car rolling but I didn't feel any pain. I just saw a light, and a bright one at that. It's the kind of thing you see in a movie or read about in a book and the light just got closer and brighter and… it was so beautiful.

And then I woke up. I was on the floor of the academy holding my darling Misty tightly in my arms. I looked up to see the glass egg timer and the final grain of sand fall through the abyss. I screamed as Misty's body slipped through my fingers, as she turned to dust. I opened my eyes again. The grain of sand fell through the glass timer and Misty disintegrated once more. A third time, a fourth and then I knew exactly where I was. I was in Hell. My Hell.

I screamed out loudly but the scene kept replaying, on and on until I'd screamed myself hoarse. Suddenly, a dark figure moved out of the shadows. The only thing making him visible was his Cheshire-cat grin, a bright white smirk.

''Miss Cordelia Foxx.'' He breathed.

''Papa… Legba.'' I said, trying to steady my breathing as Misty slipped through my fingers once more.

''You know where you are Ms Foxx? Why you are here?'' He said.

''I… I died.'' I wept.

''You did. And now you are stuck here, forever.'' He laughed.

''Please, please I can't. I can't spend eternity here, I can't lose her again. Please I'll… I'll do anything!'' I sobbed, holding Misty so tightly my knuckles turned white.

''You're willing to do _anything_?'' He smiled.

''Yes!'' I half screamed. His eyes turned red, then yellow as he thought about it.

''Alright. I'll make you an offer.'' He smirked.

''Anything.'' I said hurriedly.

''Forget her. Forget every moment you ever spent with her. You'll remember everything and everyone else of course. Just not your Misty Day.'' He said.

''That's so unfair, there has to be another way!'' I screamed at him.

''Very well Ms Foxx.'' He said as he turned to leave.

''No, wait!'' I said.

I looked at Misty in my arms. I saw her turn to dust. I couldn't do it for eternity, I loved her too much. It tore my soul apart. I had to get back to her, even if I didn't remember her. I couldn't watch her die one more time. I just couldn't do it.

''Alright. I accept.'' I said.

He smiled widely and stuck out his right hand. He twisted it and beckoned his finger. And I was able to get up from the floor, leaving Misty on the carpet beneath me. And with a touch of his hand to the side of my face, my whole world went black once more as I tried and failed to remember everything I could about my beautiful swamp witch.

Misty's POV:

Cordelia's words shook me to the core, the expression on her petrified face even more so.

''Who are you?'' She repeated.

''Cordelia its Misty… Misty Day.'' I cried.

Her face was blank and her glazed eyes looked right through me. Seeing nothing, feeling nothing.

''Will you call a nurse then please Missie, I need to contact my academy and tell them what's happened.'' She asked me, trying to lift herself up.

''Misty, it's Misty. Cordelia don't you know who I am?'' I sobbed.

''No… should I?'' She said.

I half laughed, half choked and had to excuse myself from the room, tears streaming down my face.

''Is your girlfriend awake?'' The nurse on duty said.

''Yes… but she doesn't know who I am!'' I wept.

Just then Zoe and Queenie burst through the double doors and on seeing me they raced into Cordelia's side room. I followed quickly with the nurse.

''Zoe, Queenie!'' Cordelia greeted them.

''Miss Cordelia? What happened!'' Zoe asked rushing to her side.

''I don't… I don't really remember.'' Cordelia tried to think.

''You were hit by a bike De.'' I said.

''I was? Thank you Missie.'' She said.

''Missie? Don't you mean Misty?'' Zoe said.

''Ah yes that was it, sorry Misty I forget names so easily! Who are you again? Were you there, at the crash like?'' She said, wincing in pain.

I looked at Zoe and Queenie who had their mouths open in shock.

''Cordelia… You don't recognise her?'' Queenie said pointing at me.

''No… am I supposed to?'' Cordelia said, running her eyes over me.

''But you know who I am, who Zoe is?'' She said.

''Yes. Is this some sort of trick?'' Cordelia asked, frowning at me.

Cordelia began to talk to Zoe and Queenie followed me out into the corridor.

''She has no idea who I am! She doesn't even recognise me!'' I wept.

''Brain damage, memory loss?'' Queenie suggested.

''Unlikely.'' The nurse said as she emerged from Cordelia's room.

''I've been talking to her. She remembers everything else, her workplace, her home, friends and family. It's very, very unusual to forget just one person, especially someone as important in her life as yourself. I just don't understand it.'' She said, shaking her head.

''Can I ask you something? How badly was Cordelia hurt like?'' Queenie asked.

''Her heart stopped miss… twice.'' She said.

''Misty can I talk to you?'' She said, hinting for the nurse to leave us.

''I don't think that all this happened by chance Misty, or brain damage, or any of that.'' She said quietly when the nurse had taken the hint.

''What do you mean? What are you thinking? Why doesn't she recognise me?'' I asked my friend.

''Papa Legba.'' She said.


	3. Chapter 3 - Remember?

Cordelia's POV:

I was allowed home to the academy after a few days. The nice girl, Misty, drove me there. Apparently I knew her, although I couldn't think where from. When I asked she told me she was an old friend and that she was staying at the academy for a while until she found her feet again, but something in her voice told me different. And when I looked into her sky blue eyes, they were so hauntingly familiar. It felt like déjà vu, looking at this woman with her strange dresses and shawls and the music she played in Queenie's car on the way home.

''Who's car was I driving? It certainly wasn't mine.'' I asked her, rubbing my head.

''You borrowed it from someone.'' The blonde said, giving nothing away.

I watched her face all the way home. There was a terrible sadness behind her eyes that tugged at something deep inside me. Misty. I was sure I'd heard that name before. I was sure.

''And you said you were an old friend? I'm so sorry I didn't recognise you.'' I said.

''Mmm.'' She said, her breath catching in her throat and making her cough some.

''Are you okay Missie… Misty, sorry.'' I smiled.

''Yeah, I guess so Delia.'' She said, turning up her music.

We drove through the streets and then Misty made a turn in the car which wasn't familiar to me. At least not at first.

''This isn't the way to my academy dear, it's the other way.'' I pointed out, thinking she'd made a wrong turn.

''I know.'' She said softly.

She pulled up outside a small cottage some 5 minutes later. It stood alone, detached. It was a tiny little thatched building with honeysuckle growing up the side and onto and over the roof.

''Do you know who's house this is?'' She said, pointing out of the car window with a shaky hand.

I shook my head although I knew I'd seen this house before. I just knew it. I turned back to the necromancer and saw that she was crying.

''Are you okay Misty?'' I asked, worried for her. She'd cried a lot over the past few days, always around me for some reason. It made me feel uncomfortable trying to comfort someone I'd only just met.

''Cordelia I…'' She stopped and her eyes wandered to my lips.

I had the terrible urge to kiss the blonde but I pulled away. I didn't even know her and even though she was very beautiful, I didn't kiss women I'd only just met. I didn't kiss women at all – I reminded myself, thinking of my ex-husband Hank. Misty blushed profusely and sped home, getting out of the car and running inside, slamming one of the doors of the upstairs rooms behind her.

''What's got into her? Is she staying here?'' I asked Queenie.

''She lived here once Miss Cordelia, don't you remember?'' She said, acting annoyed.

''No, I bloody well don't remember. I think I'd know if I'd allowed some ratty swamp witch entrance into my academy don't you Queenie?'' I said harshly, loud enough for Misty to hear. But my words stung my heart like fire and ice and I wasn't sure why.

Queenie dropped my bag on the floor and let go of my arm so I stumbled a little.

''Hey, what was that for? What's gotten into you lot?'' I asked her.

''That 'ratty swamp witch' used to mean a whole hell of a lot to you. She still does to us Miss Cordelia.'' She said, leaving me alone in the hallway.

Misty's POV:

Cordelia's words hurt like a slap in the face. 'Ratty swamp witch.' Shit. I was going to be sick. I ran into the en suite and was violently ill. My body heaved as I was sick again and again. I couldn't stay here tonight; I had to go home even if I went home alone. I began to cry again. I had no idea what had happened, why didn't she recognise me? Everything we'd been through in the past year.

''Misty, can I come in?'' Queenie asked from outside the door.

''Yeah.'' I said weakly.

''Misty I think I know what's happened.'' She said.

''What?''

''Misty, Cordelia should have died in that accident. I saw the photos of the car, it was trashed, ruined. Yet she got out with little more than a broken leg, how did that happen? I think… I think she did die.'' Queenie said.

''But she's not dead, she's right here.'' I said, rolling my eyes.

''I think she made a deal. A deal with.'' She lowered her voice as if she was cursing. ''Papa Legba.''

''She wouldn't do that Queenie, not my Cordelia.'' I said although there was a lot of sense in her words then.

And then I knew exactly what I had to do. I couldn't live like this, without Cordelia's love. I just couldn't. I had to go back to Hell. My Hell. Even if Queenie was wrong. And I'd kill that little frog a million times if it meant I could have my Cordelia back.

Cordelia's POV:

I lay in bed that evening feeling very alone. No one had much to say to me after my outburst at Misty this afternoon. I didn't know what they were so upset about; they didn't even know her all that well. _I _didn't know her at all. I turned over to try and sleep but the music radiating through the wall of Queenie's room was keeping me awake. I knew Misty was sleeping in there tonight as Queenie was on the sofa when I came up to bed.

_Strange, she's laid on the floor in silent pain_

_Strange, she sat in a chair for months just staring_

_Strange, she knows too much to walk away_

I pulled my pillow over my head. It was déjà vu again because I knew the song and even though I didn't know where from I couldn't stop myself, I closed my eyes and whispered the haunting words as they tumbled accordingly and unknowingly from my parted lips.

_Strange, she couldn't do it anyway._


	4. Chapter 4 - To Hell and Back

Misty's POV:

After few harsh taps on the wall from Cordelia I rose from the bed to turn my music down. I knew it was late but I couldn't sleep, I had to prepare myself. Prepare myself for what I was thinking of doing. I knew the spell, I knew the risks. I knew the mission and I knew the danger. But if going back to Hell was the only way to bring my Cordelia back, then go to Hell I would.

I paced the floor, back and forth, mulling things over in my mind. What if it didn't work? What if it really was just the accident that caused her memory loss? What if I couldn't get back? I bit my nails and wrung my wrists. But I knew what I had to do. I reached under my white pillow and retrieved the battered old spell book that belonged to Queenie. I knew the spell, I couldn't forget it, but I still checked on more time. Just to be safe. I promised Queenie I wouldn't do this, that I would just accept what is and that if I really loved Cordelia, I would have to let her go. But I couldn't. I just couldn't.

Walking to the rug in the middle of the floor I sat down, cross-legged in its centre. I took a deep breath and laid my head back, staring for a while at the white alabaster ceiling while I tried to calm my mind and let it go blank. And eventually, it did.

'' Spiritu duce, in me est. Deduc me in tenebris vita ad extremum, ut salutaret inferi…'' I began.

''Descensum!''

I opened my eyes and tried to focus them in the bright, unforgiving light of the florescent fixtures hanging above my head. I knew where I was, make no mistake. I felt the cold edge of the scalpel in my hand and the eyes of the children on my body.

''She did it again sir!'' Came the familiar boy's voice.

''No, please… Papa! Papa Legba where are you!'' I screamed.

''If you won't dissect a live frog…'' The professor began.

''STOP!'' I screamed, placing my hands over my ears.

'' Papa Legba, ouvirier barrier pour moi. Papa Legba, ouvirier barrier pour moi. Papa Legba, ouvirier barrier pour moi agoe. Papa Legba, ouvirier barrier pour moi agoe. Oh Papa Legba, ouvirier barrier pour moi agoe. Papa Legba, ouvirier barrier pour moi agoe!''

And suddenly, everything was silent. I opened my eyes hesitantly to find myself in a vast white abyss that seemed to stretch for forever. Out of the fog came a man, a mean dressed in black robes and a top hat, whose white smile stood out against his dark complexion. He was tall and intimidating with piercing red eyes that changed to a somehow darker yellow.

''Papa Legba.'' I stated, not scared anymore.

''Misty? Back so soon? But not by accident I'd wager.'' He smirked.

''What did you do to her?'' I snarled.

''To who Misty?'' He said, although he knew. He knew.

''Cordelia. Cordelia Foxx, she made a little _wager _with you and now she doesn't know who I am! Forgotten, thrown away, the love of her life!'' I screamed.

''It was her choice Misty. She'd rather of lived that spend the rest of her existence in death, in hell, away from you and leaving you without her. She said, she'd rather you have her like this that not at all.'' He said, earnestly.

''Her Hell?'' I asked.

''Would you like to see?'' She smiled.

I didn't want. I knew whatever it was it must be awful, but I had to see. To see what could have made her choose life over memory. I nodded even though I was scared. With another toothy smile he stepped away and behind him was an hourglass. The same one used In Descensum. I looked to the floor to see Cordelia and she was holding me in her arms, tightly like she never wanted to let go. Tears spilled down my face as she muttered words unknown, trying to keep me from slipping under, from slipping away. But I did and as I watched my own body turn to dust in her fingers, I knew why she made the choice she did. Papa Legba stood back over the scene and chuckled at the tears on my cheeks.

''Please. Please give her her memories back. I can't live without her.'' I sobbed.

''No can do Miss Day… there is only one way to relieve her of her cursed life now.'' He said.

''What? What is it?'' I asked hurriedly. There was a way.

''An act of true love. But she doesn't love you Miss Day, she can't. In fact, she never will.'' He whispered in my ear.

''No, please come back!'' I screamed but he was gone, like the wind and I was left alone.

I sobbed into my shawl, my heart aching for Cordelia. Cordelia didn't even remember me, let alone like me. I opened my eyes and wiped them violently with the backs of my hands. Then I knew what I had to do. I had to make Cordelia fall in love with me all over again. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice, like honey and fire, in the distance as I slipped under once more.

'' Sequere lucem, venite ad me.'' Cordelia whispered, as I came to in her embrace.

''Miss… Cordelia?'' I asked, confused.

''Misty? Oh thank god you scared me for a minute girl. Why on earth would you try Descensum?'' She questioned.

I looked deep into her blank, unloving eyes. I could do this. I could make her love me again.


	5. Chapter 5 - Drinks, Miss Cordelia?

Misty's POV:

I knocked loudly on Cordelia's study door three times, balancing the huge pile of mail on my hip.

''Come in!'' She called.

''I've got the mail.'' I said sheepishly.

I had been trying so hard to get Cordelia to like me again. I had tried everything, cooking for her, flirting, even just helping her out. But the glazed expression in her eyes is nothing like the one I used to know. That deep, loving stare that bored a hole into my soul. It was gone.

''Thanks.'' She said, not looking up from her paperwork.

I dropped the mail onto her desk, watching her closely, my heart hammering against my chest. I looked down at the piece of paper Cordelia was filling in. It wasn't just any old form. I read the top line. _Application form for the procedure of In Vitro Fertilisation. _Shit.

My head span and I felt sick to my stomach. Cordelia was going ahead with IVF treatment. Only this time, my name wasn't on the dotted candidate's line. My mind flashed back to just the week before Cordelia's accident.

''Let's do it Cordelia. I'll do it. I'll carry our baby.'' I smiled.

Cordelia's face lit up and she smiled a certain smile that only I could draw from her sweet lips.

''Are you sure Misty? Are you sure you're ready?'' She said.

Her eyes were hopeful and wanting. I knew how much Cordelia wanted a baby. I knew how much I wanted her baby. And if she couldn't have one herself, I knew I could do this for us.

''I'm sure.'' I smiled.

I came out of my flashback and slammed my hands down on the desk hard.

''Jesus Misty! What's gotten into you?'' Cordelia said, jumping and scrawling a thick black line up the form.

''What are ya doing?'' I breathed.

''I'm… well I was, applying for my first lot of IVF treatment. But I can't now can I because I you've ruined the form!'' She shouted standing up.

''I thought you couldn't have babies.'' I breathed.

''I'm the supreme Misty, radiant health remember? And what does it have to do with you anyway?'' She demanded.

I let out a muffled sob and clapped my hand over my mouth hard. The expression on her face was a look of disgust as I ran from the room and up the stairs into Zoe's room.

''Jesus H Christ Misty you almost gave me a heart attack girl!'' Zoe joked.

But her smile faded when she saw the tears running down my cheeks.

''Shit, what's happened?'' She said standing and pulling my hands away from my face.

''It's Cordelia she… she's applying for IVF. Without me! There's no hope now Zoe, I've lost her, I've lost her.'' I sobbed into her shoulder.

''No, you haven't.'' Zoe said, holding me at arm's length.

''What?'' I cried.

''You have to pull yourself together and get in there fast. Invite her out for a drink tonight, do anything you can. She will fall in love with you again Misty. You were written in the stars.'' She said.

And then, I knew exactly what I had to do. And I had to do it fast.

''Cordelia? Can I come in?'' I called through the Supreme's bedroom door later that evening.

''What is it Misty… Misty!'' She said, opening the door and seeing me.

I was wearing a short black dress with pointy high heels that I had borrowed from Zoe. I had placed my hair up on my head in a messy kid of bun with loose tendrils that feathered around my face. And on my lips, I wore the brightest shade of lipstick I could find. It was called _Ravish me Red._

''Misty, are you going out?'' She said, her eyes wandering down my body.

''No, we're going out. I'm sorry for my reaction earlier; I don't know what came over me. Maybe I could make it up to you?'' I said nasally.

''That's a sweet offer Misty but…' She began.

''No, no but's Miss Cordelia. Drinks?'' I said, biting my bottom lip seductively.

''Give me five minutes.'' She said, shutting the door with what I thought was a wink.

An hour and a half later, Cordelia was ready. She looked beautiful, as ever, and the sheer sight of her took my breath away as she descended down the academy's stair case.

''You look beautiful, Miss Cordelia.'' I said.

We pulled up outside a quiet club some twenty minutes later and we walked inside, just chatting. When I reached the bar, Cordelia in tow, I ordered drinks.

''How did you know what I wanted?'' Cordelia said.

''It's what you always have when we go out.'' I said without thinking.

She looked at me strangely but her questioning was interrupted by a waitress who brought us our drinks.

And it wasn't the only drinks Cordelia ordered that evening and by 10pm she was verging on tipsy.

''I haven't been out for a long time Misty.'' She said, patting my arm.

I smiled. It was nice to see her like this, like I hadn't for so long.

''You look very beautiful tonight, Miss Cordelia.'' I said, holding my breath.

''As do you, Misty.'' She said, leaning in closer.

I gasped as her hand trailed up my inner thigh. Holy shit, she must have been drunk because her eyes still said nothing. I thought she was going to kiss me then as her lips were inches away from my own, but she pulled away, flushing a deeper red than she already was.

''Sorry.'' She said, taking another sip of her cocktail.

''I'm… I uh need the loo.'' I said, excusing myself.

I walked as quickly as I could to the toilet, not wanting her to see me cry. I kept my head down as I walked to the ladies door.

''Watch were you're going you bitch!'' Someone snarled.

I looked up to see someone I hadn't seen for at least five years. I recognised her face though I didn't remember her name at first. I began to shake as I realised who she was. She was the girl who had bullied me all the way through high school, turning my friends against me, and calling me every name under the sun. Beating me senseless and watching while I took the blame for everything she did wrong. Suddenly, my fear morphed into anger.

''Hello Billie.'' I said. ''Remember me?'' I said, confident with drink.

''How could I forget, Misty Day right? How is Little Miss Strange?'' She laughed.

''Fucker.'' I whispered as I tried to walk away.

''What was that?'' She demanded, pulling my hair hard.

A small crowd had gathered now and I could tell she was up for a fight. A fight I knew I would lose. I went to walk away but the clubbers closed in on us, eager to see a cat fight. I turned round but I was to slow and she clumped me over the head, hard. I wanted to run, to use my magic on her but I couldn't. Not in public. So I stood up and readied my fists.

''Come on, Misty you know I always win.'' She laughed.

''Misty!'' Cordelia's voice came through the crowd.

I craned my neck to see her but Billie caught me unawares as she laid into me with her fists and nails, scarping my face and drawing blood. She was bigger than me and I couldn't fight her off, not without magic.

''No!'' Cordelia screamed as she threw herself in front of me, taking a blow to the head as she did so.

''Cordelia!'' I screamed as she fell to the floor, unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6 - Kisses burn into my skin

Misty's POV:

My stomach did flips as I saw Cordelia hit the floor, hard.

''No, Cordelia!'' I screamed.

And in that moment, I didn't think twice about sending Billie into the wall with my magic. I heard her back crack horribly as her frame collided with the brick wall behind her. Audible gasps came from all directions as Billie scrambled to her feet and hobbled out of the bar, her friends dragging her helplessly by her arms.

''Cordelia, are ya okay, oh god.'' I whispered as I crouched down beside her.

She wasn't moving. I heard police sirens outside and the additional wails of an ambulance in the far distance. Cordelia's eyes flickered as a trail of blood escaped from her mouth.

''Cordelia, can ya hear me?'' I said, shaking her shoulder gently.

''M... Misty?'' She murmured.

''It's okay De, I'm here.'' I breathed, my tears dropping onto her face and chest.

''I'm… I'm so sorry.'' She said, her eyes still closed and her own tears rolling down her temples and into her hair.

''For what De? Ya saved me, I'm the one who should be sorry!'' I said.

''No, I… I forgot everything, I forgot you. I forgot us.'' She whispered, opening her eyes.

And it was back, the gaze I had been missing, the one that bore into my soul, passionate and filled with love. She was back. It was an act of true love, because she'd saved me.

''Cordelia!'' I cried, kissing her deeply, feeling our tears fuse together on our lips.

''I'm so sorry baby.'' She whispered against my lips.

''Can ya walk? We have to get out now. The police are here.'' I said nervously.

She giggled and got shakily to her feet. I flung her arm over my shoulders and helped her out of the back door, no one standing in our way but instead staring helplessly. Then I remembered why.

''Shit De, I used my magic on her.'' I said.

''We have to hurry.'' She said urgently, hobbling as best she could to the car.

We both knew I could end up in prison for this. Since the public revelation of our academy, plenty of new laws have been put into practice and public use of harmful magic being one of them. We jumped (well, struggled in Cordelia's case) into the car and giggled together as we set off for home at high speed.

''Who was that girl?'' Cordelia spat, visibly angry.

''I used to know her, she um, well we didn't get along.'' I explained.

''I have the right mind to track the little bitch down. No one hurts my Misty.'' She said to herself, wiping her bloodied nose on the back of her hand.

''Shit De, we need to go to hospital, ya are hurt.'' I said, feeling ashamed.

''No, Misty I'm okay baby. I just want to go home.'' She smiled.

And I smiled too, happy to have my Cordelia back.

Cordelia's POV:

I felt the tension rise in the car. Misty looked gorgeous in the dim light of the vehicle and she was biting her lip in _that _way. I walked my fingers over the seat and onto Misty's thigh making her breath catch in her throat. Her eyes wandered up to meet mine and I held her gaze, biting my own bottom lip for good measure. I couldn't wait to get her home.

''Fuck it.'' Misty said nasally, pulling over into a layby, taking me by surprise.

I laughed at her keenness as she unplugged her seatbelt and clambered over onto my lap, entwining her ringed fingers into my hair and kissing me hard. I moaned into her mouth, not caring that the kiss had caused my lip to bleed even more. The taste of blood in my mouth was strange but it kind of turned me on. Misty pulled away and undid my belt, ripping off her dress over her head.

''I love you so much Cordelia.'' Misty said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

''Why are you crying darling?'' I asked, pulling her body closer to my own.

''I've missed ya.'' She smiled, kissing me again.

Her hands trailed down my body, unzipping my dress at the side. I reached behind her and undid her pale bra, running my hands over her alabaster skin. I placed my hands on her waist and pulled her even closer.

''Ahh, De.'' She breathed, bucking her hips.

We were a bit flustered when we got home. I had tried to pat my hair into submission, believe me, but the look on Zoe's face as we entered the academy at 3:00am told me we didn't fool her for a minute.

''Everything alright I take it?'' Zoe smirked.

''Yep, absolutely fine.'' Misty said, her breathing still ragged.

We had decided to go back to the academy and head off home in the morning as it was closer and Misty had told Zoe to wait up for us.

''What?'' I smiled seeing the look on Zoe's face.

''Just-fucked hair doesn't suit you.'' She said with a wink.

I winked back and followed Misty upstairs to our room. After assessing the damage to my nose and mouth I decided I would live although Misty was still insistent get straight into bed with a cold flannel over my face.

''You didn't seem that fussed about my torn lip in the car earlier.'' I joked.

She laughed and got undressed, clambering into bed beside me and wrapping both arms around me tightly, like she never wanted to let go.

''You nearly sent the IVF application off this morning.'' She reminded me.

''I know. I'm so sorry baby.'' I said, rubbing her arm apologetically.

''But we can still have babies?'' She said; her eyes wild and exited.

''Of course we can.'' I laughed.

''How many?'' She asked, sitting up straight.

''I don't know, maybe one… two, three, four.'' I said, tickling her.

She laughed and tossed her wild blonde curls, making my heart skip a beat as she writhed under my fingers. She caught my wrists to stop me and planted a soft, lingering kiss on my forehead.

''I think I've found ma tribe.'' She said.


End file.
